The Sentient Character
Pre-Story Events It wasn't too long ago that I bought a new Minecraft account. It's been a long while since they upgraded their systems and demanded that you login with your email rather than your username. I understood the change, but unfortunately, it impacted me. I tried every email I had to log in to the Mojang Website, and none worked. That ultimately lead up to the said purchase of the new account. I honestly didn't mind. Sure I had to spend almost $30 for that account, but my old one had a stupid username and lame skin anyway, and I liked the change, especially since I needed that lost email to change the skin. I made a username that was simply an alteration of another one I have used on other sites. I had a skin prepared for this new account, so I immediately did everything I needed to in order to apply it to my account. I chose the classic "steve" model instead of the slim-armed "Alex" model and started playing. Now we can begin with my records of strange events. Day 1 I've been playing for a bit on my new survival game. Usually, when I play I have goals set to accomplish, to make it interesting. I always have a blast when I do crazy things. It was finally today that I picked up on strange signs that something was happening. I noticed sudden appearances of Poppies, Dandelions, and Blue Orchids in certain areas of the map. I collected them, because, well they're free dyes. I honestly didn't think much of it, because it could've just been one of my siblings logging onto the world and placing them there with Creative or something. (Yes, cheats were available) Day 6 I was honestly confused at this point. Every single time I picked up the game after a while of not touching it, I would find the same 3 flowers in pots outside the door. I don't know where they could be coming from at this point, because by my conclusions it wouldn't make sense for my first assumption to be true. Day 8 This time the flowers were in the house. I honestly didn't know what was causing this, but it was clearly getting closer and closer. I'll try to think about it, but I can't promise a discovery. Several hours after finding them, I was digging through some files because I use them to store information I save for future days. It was then I found a note that wasn't something I saved before. I ran a computer scan, and it didn't find anything threatening to my computer on it, so I opened it. It was a note to me. Before you start thinking it's somewhere here, it's not, because I'm smarter than pasting notes online. I will, however, mention that at the end, I found "Signed, JP1C" I was freaked out because that was the character I play as. I decided after that to shut the computer off for a month. Day 43 and Onwards I booted the computer back up after a long time, and I found various messages that sounded like the presence haunting me before was saddened by my absence and wanted me to come back. The following days, I was shown several videos of her origin. I understood her now. JP1C was a sentient being, with special powers, a tragic backstory that I'll never, ever, tell anyone, and she can act on her own when I'm not playing. She has bad blood with other Minecraft Creepypastas, wants to kill them all. She wants to kill Herobrine, Entity 303, Null, all of them. JP1C has a specific set of powers. She can spawn glitched weapons that can one-shot anything, can activate and deactivate any potion effect at will and hide the particles, and she can summon custom made monsters and powerful fireballs. She has destructive capabilities. If you ever find severed heads of Minecraft Creepypastas, it's a possible sign of her presence. She can turn them into her puppets, and she will send them after you. She might be friendly around me, but if you ever find her in your game, then by all means... GE̵͉͠͠T̸̛͙͕͎̗̅̎̓̿̀͑͆̆̽͑́́́̕ O̷̧̳͉͎̝̥̞̭̞͙͕̙̻̬̭͛̎̂Ṷ̶̡̻̟̬̰̺̮̝̍ͅT̷͉̩̐͂̇̋̀̏̈̑͠ Ó̴͇̤̇̉͋̎͗̃̍̆͂̈͑͑̕ͅF̵̧̡̥͕̙̪̗̠̦͈̥͍̼̿̈́̽͂̎͐ͅ I̷̦͉̰̠̞̼͉͇̱̠̮̿̓̇̎̋͛̉͛̑̈́͘͘͝Ť̶̨͉̯̗̃̀̽͑̎́͠ Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Unknown